omegaseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Beowulf Atma
Beowulf Atma, also known as Genesis, is the lead protagonist of Omega IV: Oblivion, as well as a major character in Omega Destruction. His quick appearance in Omega V: Redemption unlocks the Supreme Job Classes. For over 20 years he possessed the demonic Vixedin Sword which led to Beowulf transforming into Exodus as well as the monstrous Xeminence. Beowulf's actions prior to Omega IV led to the resurrection of series villain the Dragon God. Beowulf also managed to kill another series villain, Belial. Before his debut in Omega IV: Oblivion, Beowulf was set to appear as an anti-hero at the end of Omega III: Dark Resurrection this however was edited out of the final draft of Omega III: Dark Resurrection's ending. =Storyline= Human War Albel, Maestro, Alpha and Beowulf were war children who grew up together and trained together while their fathers fought in the war. All of them joined the Congressional Knight army. Beowulf soon got married and had two children, Logan and Lorna. Omega Destruction Beowulf appeared at Deadpool as a trainer for the Jects. At first, Beowulf showed no feelings for the Jects as he was informed they were nothing but killing machine. Beowulf even ruthlessly killed one of the Jects after it became infected with the L3 virus. Afterwards, Beowulf discovered from his estrained wife Doctor Allen that Siegfried Atma, Beowulf's older brother had died at the hands of GU Soldier Ajaxis, and that not only were the Jects human but that one of them was his older brother's son or daughter. After this discovery, Beowulf began to treat the Jects a lot better and eventually took them to a Chronicles of the Sword tournament which Beowulf participated in. Exodus' Rising As a result of the death of his brother, Beowulf's father gave him the Vixedin Sword to kill Ajaxis with. Bewoulf participated in the tournament with the intention of killing Ajaxis, he did not use the sword however and faced Ajaxis in the final. During the final, Ajaxis seemed like the clear winner until Albedo intevened and gave Beowulf the Vixedin Sword causing Beowulf to transform for the first time into Exodus. As Exodus, Beowulf forced Ajaxis to submit, only for Beowulf to decapitate him resulting in the final ending in a No Contest. Return Beowulf would return days later during the restarted Chronicles of the Sword tournament. Wearing full-body armor and a helmet he was able to keep his identity a secret as he used the alias "Unknown Soldier". As Unknown Solder, Beowulf defeated 3 Jects and Connor Glider to make it to the semifinals where he would reveal his identity and be defeated by Perfect Soldier. Post War After the war, Beowulf was ordered to find and kill Scythe, a few hours after, Beowulf transformed into Exodus, and killed his wife and children. When Beowulf awoke, he was informed by the Congressional Knights that it was Scythe who killed his family. He tracked Scythe down to the island of Server, Scythe had gone mad and they battled, Beowulf seemed to have the advantage but his Celestial sword made contact with Belial's tomb, which gave her the power to resurrect herself. She quickly defeated Beowulf and sent him to Oblivion. ]] Oblivion Genesis For several years Belial experimented on Beowulf, she attempted to unlock the powers of Vixedin which layed dormant within him, after months of experimenting and no progress, she decided to dispose of him, she gave him away to Gao Sosa, a famous weapon trader. After working for him for a several years, in 2855 AΩX it was there he met the enigmatic Harle. He was ordered by Gao to go with her to the planet Xareth and retrieve the Frozen Flame. There Beowulf, and Harle teamed up with a group of people and fought and defeated the Great Dragons, during this time, Harle promised him that he would not have to go back to Oblivion and said that his life had just started a new beginning and dubbed him Genesis. Once they located the Frozen Flame, Genesis fought off Serge while Harle acquired the Frozen Flame, she revealed herself to be the Dark Moon Dragon and used the power of the Frozen Flame to resurrect her fallen brethren and merge with them into the Dragon God, the Dragon God transported Genesis back to Oblivion and presumably conquered or destroyed Xareth. Once back on Oblivion he swore to get his revenge and destroy the Dragon God, he went back to Gao, who severely beat him for failing his mission, just as Gao was about to kill Genesis, Genesis transformed the for the first time into Exodus and killed Gao. After transforming back to Genesis, Genesis found himself, surrounded by corpses in the city of Cheydinhal, on his way back to Gao’s fortress he encountered a drunk half demon, Sangre at Skingrad, Sangre vomited on Lord Ryuma’s shoes, Genesis saved Sangre as Ryuma was about to kill him. The Shadow Lord chased after them, when suddenly an enigmatic man dressed in blue saved them. In 2857 AΩX returned to Gao's Castle, he was delighted to find Gao's mutilated corpse which he quickly disposed of, Genesis secretly took over Gao’s weapon and drug trading although he broke the number one rule ‘Don’t Get High On Your Own Supply’. As a weapons trader he spent most of his time at the Imperial City where he saw old reruns of the Chronicles of the Sword and met a half demon called Zam who gave him some information on the Dragon God and promised to lead him to him if he’d break Porto out of Prison, he also told him of a gateway, that can transport people to other planets, but only Demons can enter the secret chamber. .]] Omega IV: Oblivion Genesis concluded that if he were to break out Porto and Bass from Kuatch Prison he could get out of Oblivion, find the new Demon God of Death, lead him to Belial and Scythe so the Demon God can destroy them and then finally Genesis could finally face and destroy the Dragon God at any cost. Genesis eventually broke into Kuatch Prison and accidentally transformed into Exodus as he killed dozens of Guards, once he transformed back to normal he freed the Filgaians and took them to his Castle. Although Genesis still fearing the power of the X-Calibur, took it with him on his journey to the Imperial City, on the way, they ran into Lord Ryuma, the Shadow Lord countered one of Genesis’ attack, leaving him a bloody mess, Genesis then gave his power to Danyei in a Jogress as Genesis lost consciousness. Losing consciousness didn’t prevent him from transforming into Exodus, who was finally able to wield the X-Calibur sword which had transformed into a weak variation of the Vixedin Sword. Exodus now supercharged with the Vixedin Sword quickly defeated Lord Ryuma. Genesis completely oblivious to Exodus’ existence believed Danyei defeated Lord Ryuma. At the Imperial City, Genesis received a mysterious amulet, the Amulet of Time. He eventually brought Porto to Zam who fainted at Porto’s mere presence, Genesis did everything he could to wake up Zam, Zam eventually awoke and told them the location of the gate and immediately died after being beaten to death when he attempted to revive him. Genesis and co. eventually left the Imperial City in quick fashion by suicidally jumping off the city. during a time traveling event that took Genesis back to the year 2840 AΩX where he faced off against his past self.]] After defeating Lord Ryuma, Genesis managed to get the party off of Oblivion using a Gate teleportation device. Genesis' Amulet reacted with the Gate sending the party not only to another planet but back in time to ancient Xareth. There the world seemed to becoming to an end as the being Lavos had just crash landed on the planet and had begun to dig into the planet's core. As the party dialed out to another world, Genesis heard Lavos howl, the howl identical to that of the Dragon God's prompted Genesis to stay behind. As Genesis went to confront Lavos, Belias appeared who Genesis at first mistook for Belial. After weeks of following Belias' directions, Genesis was able to obtain the Xuminal Sword on the planet Earth. The sword reacted with the X-Calibur Sword which finally manifested itself in its true form, the Vixedin Sword. The Vixedin Sword began to corrupt Genesis, making him bloodthirsty similarly to his alter-ego Exodus which resulted in Genesis killing Garland on the planet Terra. On Spira, Genesis would have his precious Vixedin Sword stolen from him by a mysterious Black Knight who was somehow able to hold the sword. Genesis would track the knight down and face him and his comrade a mysterious White Knight in a losing effort. Genesis would later face the White Knight for possession of the Vixedin and Xuminal Swords and transform into Exodus. After being defeated by the White Knight as Exodus,a half conscious Genesis muttered some words startling the White Knight causing her to flee the scene allowing Genesis to reclaim his weapons. After making it to Filgaia, Genesis found himself aligning with arch nemesis and former pupil Scythe who had turned out to be the new Demon God of Death. After agreeing to be bait the party was captured by Belial, she removed them with the exception of Genesis from Filgaia sending them to Quartz. Genesis faced off against Belial after Belial manipulated his mind to show him that he had killed his family all along and not Scythe. Just as Belial had planned, Genesis' wrath overwhelmed him and he and the Vixedin Sword transformed together into Xeminence. Even in this form however, he refused to join Belial and they battle which resulted in Xeminence fatally wounding her. Once Xeminence turned back into Genesis he quickly sealed away the evil power of the Vixedin Sword by engulfing the Xuminal Sword into it causing a Soul Embrace. Death During the ending of Omega IV: Oblivion a near death Belial with her last few breathes told him that she was nothing but a puppet, she told him about how she too was consumed by Sin, only she chose to be consumed as did the other Great Demon Gods as it was the only way they could physically enter the realm of the living in order to defeat the Time Devourer, they managed to separate the Devourer into three pieces, Mind, Body and Soul, before finally falling victim to their Seven Deadly Sins, and becoming a deadly threat to the realm of the living just like the Devourer once was. Before finally dying Belial gave the knight a key, a key that will unleash the Body of the Time Devourer which the Seven Great Demon Gods sealed away long ago. The Scions of Light and Darkness appeared once again and ambushed the fatigued knight, they made easy work of him and revealed their identities, they were the knight’s deceased children. Hours later, the Scions are seen on a boat on the planet Earth, the Scion of Darkness proceeded to throw a coffin into the Ocean, in the coffin laid the knight. Omega V: Redemption thumb|Beowulf in [[Omega V: Redemption.]] Since then Exodus had been reincarnated as a Scion, replacing Genesis' own son as the Scion of Darkness. The Omega V Redemption party even located the coffin, only to find Exodus in it waiting to ambush Logan Atma. Beowulf would eventually return near the end after the party defeated the 6th Temple Guardian. Beowulf would explain that the Xuminal Sword kept him alive and had since made him stronger. Beowulf would give the party a power up, unlocking Supreme job classes and lend the Vixedin Sword to his son who had lost his arm in battle with Xorn. The sword would give Logan a new, demonic looking arm. Beowulf would take back the sword and take his leave... =Relationships= Within the series canon, Beowulf is directly connected to several other characters within the plot. Below is a brief summary of those characters and their individual relationship with Beowulf. Family *Wolfsbane Atma, Beowulf's grandfather. *Lorna Atma & Logan Atma, Beowulf's children with Krista. *Siegfried Atma II, better known as Sigma, son with Harle. *Krista Atma, Beowulf's wife first revealed in Omega Destruction. Her corpse was first shown in Omega IV: Oblivion. *OmegaX/Xemgao, an ancestor. *The Forgotten One, an ancestor. *Siegfried Atma, older brother. **Scythe, nephew (Unaware). Friends * Albel Nox * Paul Levesque * Lilith "Golem" Traydor * Temari * Holland No'Rav * The Omega IV: Oblivion Party. Associates * Harle, friend, lover, Harle would inevitably betray Beowulf, before realizing she was pregnant with his child. * Scythe Rivals * The Global Union * Brionac * Lord Ryuma * Belial * Albedo Category:Humans Category:Holy Category:Human War Characters Category:Oblivion Characters Category:Filgaians Category:Destruction Characters Category:Redemption Characters Category:Vixedin Sword Wielders Category:Xuminal Sword Wielders Category:2816 AΩX Births